Final Entry
by xXRebelXRoseXx
Summary: Something isn't right. The Arc Reactor is glitching, and Tony is growing worried that soon, it might stop working all together. Racing to find a cure, he must hide it from his new team and Pepper, or risk ripping everything he's worked for apart at the seams. He won't allow anyone to worry for him. He can fix this, just like before. Right? AU, Post Avengers.
1. Dear Diary: I Hate You

**May 29:**

**_Just to be perfectly firm on this, I find the idea of keeping a 'journal' or whatever Pepper wants to call it ridiculous. But she's gotten it in her head that I'm stressed and need some way to release my pent up frustration. Naturally, the way I had thought of doing so didn't appeal to her. At least, she tried to make it seem like it didn't. She can be so prudish…_**

**_That aside, I suppose I might as well go ahead and do this, otherwise she's never going to let me hear the end of it. Ah well, at least it'll give me something to do I suppose. I just hope she doesn't expect me to do this everyday, because that is not going to happen._**

**_I'm really not even sure what to write in this. She said to jot down what I'm 'feeling' at the moment. What I'm feeling? Annoyed, hungry, and sexually frustrated thanks to someone deciding that writing a journal was better then fulfilling my human needs._**

**_I suppose I should wrap this up. I'm exhausted, and considering the fact that I'm this annoyed I'm probably going to toss back a scotch and pass out on the couch._**

**_-T. Stark_**

The laptop was shut with a sigh of frustration. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony pushed himself up from his seat at the desk and walked over to his liquor cabinet. He plucked up a glass, ready to pour the drink into it. Of course, the thought was discarded quickly as he simply tossed back the bottle itself, the glass returned to its place as he moved towards his room.

He didn't get far. It seemed Pepper had decided to try and finish some paper work in his living room instead of going back home. It wasn't uncommon for her to crash at his place…But of course, it was quite uncommon for her to fall asleep on the couch and not just take the bed and make him sleep there instead. Best to not break tradition.

Moving over, he set the bottle down before gently lifting the woman into his arms. He moved towards the room, glancing down at the sleeping red head. A soft grin curled his lips. She was quite serene looking when she was asleep…The only time she didn't seem irritated with him. He laughed quietly at the thought, but all thoughts of that vanished as a sharp pain grew in his chest. Pausing, he realized it had vanished as fast as it had appeared…That was…odd, and quite a bit worrisome. But he brushed the thought aside, placing the sleeping woman on the bed before he pulled the blanket up over her.

"Sleep tight, Pepps~" He smiled gently before straightening, moving towards the living room where he'd take the couch for the night. She honestly worked to much for her own good…But it was worth it to see her in moments like this.

* * *

The first chapter of a new series I'm making. The series will be in both log entry format and normal writing. Sometimes it'll be just one or the other, though more often then not it'll be in the log format. I'll try and update at least once a day. Cover picture belongs to respected owner. Enjoy~


	2. Yes Mother Dearest

_**April 1:**_

_**Well Pepper is still pushing the subject of my 'stress', and continues to insist I keep a diary. I don't care what she says. That's what this is. Its a diary and nothing more, and no Pepper, I don't feel less stressed.**_

_**Anyway, I checked into the Arc Reactor after that pain yesterday. Nothing was wrong with it so I suppose it was just a little natural pain. Maybe its from the stress that Pepper keeps going on and on about…Who am I kidding? I don't get stressed!**_

_**Other then that the past few days have been surprisingly quiet. I'm expecting some cataclysmic mayhem to happen any day now, maybe mole people coming to attack the city. Hey, if you'd seen what I had, you wouldn't complete rule out the possibility. I think I need a good scotch and a soak in the tub. For having nothing to do the past few days, I'm extremely tired…**_

…_**Maybe I should look a bit into this whole stress thing…**_

_**-T. Stark**_

The laptop was shut with a sigh of relish. Another day, another of these logs Pepper insisted he kept done. Of course he wasn't sure why he was letting her coerce him into doing it. Its not like she read them, nor knew how many he currently had. But…Well it was best not to upset Pepper he supposed. She was the living example of when Mama's upset, everyone's upset.

He chuckled a bit at the thought, pushing himself up from his seat. So far, after that strange pain the other day, he had felt nothing wrong with his chest nor his body. Still, it was a bit worrisome…But for now he'd just leave it alone. If it didn't happen again, then there was no problem. He made his way towards the living room, glancing up at the clock. It was just a little past four. Perfect time for drinking. So was ten in the morning….nine in the morning….two in the morning…

The sound of speaking caught his attention, rousing him from his thoughts. Pepper was seated on the couch, lips stretched into a frown as she spoke on the phone with someone. After a moment, she hung up with an audible sigh. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed and she leaned back against the couch. Tony couldn't resist.

Slipping quietly through the room, he slid behind the couch, waiting until she put her hands away from her face to cover her eyes with his own.

"Someone sounds cranky~" He laughed as she let out a huff of annoyance. She reached to pull his hands away, but he instead caught them gently in his own, leaning down over her to press a teasing kiss to her forehead. "And you say I'm the stressed one."

The woman responded with a role of her eyes, tough the slight lift of her lips let him know she was trying her hardest not to smile at his antics. She said it only encouraged him. Which, of course, was true.

"Honestly, your such a five year old sometimes Tony…" The woman finally allowed herself to smile, her lips shifting upwards. Tony felt his heart beat quicken somewhat at the expression, his own grin growing wider. Her smile was honestly amazing. He was disappointed she often hid it with the false one she used most of the time. But then again, that meant only he got to see the genuine thing. He was perfectly fine with that.

"I'd say I'm more…Twelve percent of a five year old." At this, he finally heard what he'd been waiting for. Saw it to. Her nose crinkled up lightly, eyes closing as she let out a laugh. God he loved that sound…But since when did he become so domestic? Food for thought later he supposed… "There's a smile~" He grinned, stepping around to seat himself next to her on the couch. She shook her head as she finally managed to stifle the laughter, but the smile never faded.

"Now who was that on the phone?" The billionaire leaned forward, grabbing a bottle that had been left resting on his table. Wine. Not exactly scotch, but at least he could share it with Pepper. She wasn't really good with the harsher liquors…Disappointing, but he'd teach her the ways of an alcoholic someday~

"Oh, I almost forgot…That was Director Fury. He needs you to come out to the base tomorrow and look over a few weapons for him." This gave the man pause, a groan escaping him. Having to deal with Fury? That wasn't going to be enjoyable…Maybe he could get out of it…

"But Pepper-" He began, hoping to appeal to the woman to perhaps find a way out of the situation for him.

"No." He was about to protest, when she turned that look on him. That look that was indescribably Pepper, in her annoyed state. The one that when she showed it to him, he didn't dare push his luck farther. So instead of insisting, he crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a sulking child.

"Fine…" He purposely whined the word out, allowing himself a secret grin as he saw her roll her eyes. Well, tomorrow was going to be…interesting to say the least.


	3. I Can Fix It

_**April 2:**_

_**Well like Pepper commanded I went to the S.H.I.E.L.D base today to look over a few weapons for Fury. God he's a worst slave driver then Pepper could ever be. Its not easy working when you have a pirate wannabe breathing down your neck. However, I was at least able to find a few flaws in his weapons to hassle him about. He just wanted me to look for malfunctions, but I couldn't resist the urge to nit pick. I thought his eye patch was about to turn a flip, he looked so, pardon the pun, furious.**_

_**Today wasn't completely good though…That strange pain came back again. I'm not sure how to explain it. Its like a sharp sting…But I know its not heart trouble. Aside from the shrapnel I check out with a clean bill of health, so I'm not sure what it could be. It lasted just a bit longer this time, but luckily Fury didn't notice or else he'd be hassling me about it. The last thing I need is for people to start getting worried. I can handle this just fine on my own. I'll start looking into it more tomorrow. For now, I suppose I should finally get some rest on my bed since Pepper left early tonight. No more couch for me~**_

_**-T. Stark**_

Finishing up yet another log, Tony's dark eyes closed as he leaned back against the computer chair, stretching his rather sore back. Sleeping on the couch for the past few days hadn't been doing anything good for him, save for maybe scoring some points with Pepper about him not complaining. Out loud, at least. Pushing himself away from the desk, he gained his feet and moved to slip into his bed for the first time in a few days, when the light glow of his arc reactor caught his eye beneath his shirt. Frowning, he thought back to earlier that day, more specifically to when it yet again malfunctioned…

"_Stark stop complaining and fussing and just do what I called you here for." The billionaire had to suppress a chuckle as he heard the agitation in the Director's voice. He knew all the right buttons to press to activate that temper, that was for sure. Not like it was that hard to begin with. _

_The weapon before him was laid open, wires and inner mechanisms all exposed to his keen eye. He pointed out a few things here and there, a nick in the wire, or a possible shortage. Not to mention mocked what he saw as faulty craftsmanship. He supposed it wasn't fair though. Anything compared to his own tech was primitive. He grinned at the thought, reaching to correct a mismatched circuit when it hit him._

_That pain again. It was sharp, and it knocked the wind out of him briefly. He placed a hand over the arc reactor quickly, a pained look crossing his features. Luckily for him, Fury only noticed after the pain had subsided that his hand was on his chest. "Something wrong, Stark?" If he didn't know the man better, he would have thought he heard concern in the voice. Forcing the worry back from his own mind, he took his hand away, replacing it on the tool he'd been picking up before hand. _

"_Its nothing. Just got a jolt here from your shoddy wiring." His snide tone seemed to get the Director's mind off that subject, for he gave him a stern glare-not easy, Tony reminded himself, when he was lacking an eye-and moved away to leave him to his work. And also to his newfound worries…_

Shaking the thoughts from his head, the billionaire let out a quiet sigh as he turned back to his laptop. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep now, not with that worry nagging at him. He needed to go ahead attempt to establish a cause for the arc reactors strange behavior. Maybe that would fix this newfound worry he had.

Settling in for what he knew would be a rather long night, he thought back to the original arc reactor, and when it began to malfunction as well. He didn't let anyone see it, but his fear of death…It had haunted him that entire time. He hid the true fear well, and even came to the point of accepting the idea of dying, considering he thought he couldn't change it. But that didn't mean he wanted it…And now, considering how much he had going for him, he definitely didn't now.

With that in mind, he started working away at the keyboard, determined to find a cause. He just hoped it was something he could fix…


End file.
